


The Phoenix Rising

by Silver_Dragoness_Girl



Series: Dawn of the Phoenix [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fire Water Earth Air, Gryphonkit medicine cat apprentice, ThunderClan, new mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Dragoness_Girl/pseuds/Silver_Dragoness_Girl
Summary: Phoenixkit can summon Fire. Kelpiekit can summon water. Dragonkit is master of the earth. And Gryphonkit can control the air. Four siblings, descendants of Jayfeather and Lionblaze. A new destiny. Follow the path of the wandering stars.





	The Phoenix Rising

Character Chart

Name: Phoenixkit  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Kit(becomes ‘paw’ in book 2, warrior in book 3)  
Mother: Silversong  
Father: Darkashes  
Power(optional): Summon and control Fire

Name: Kelpiekit  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Kit(becomes ‘paw’ in book 2, warrior in book 3)  
Mother: Silversong  
Father: Darkashes  
Power(optional): Summon and control water

Name: Gryphonkit  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Kit(becomes ‘paw’ in book 2, warrior in book 3)  
Mother: Silversong  
Father: Darkashes  
Power(optional): Summon and control air

Name: Dragonkit  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Kit(becomes ‘paw’ in book 2, warrior in book 3)  
Mother: Silversong  
Father: Darkashes  
Power(optional): Summon and control Earth

Name: Silversong  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Warrior  
Mother: Dovewing  
Father: Tigerheart  
Power(optional): none

Name: Darkashes  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Warrior  
Mother: Cinderheart  
Father: Lionblaze  
Power(optional): none

Name: Leopardkit  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Kit  
Mother: Stormwimd  
Father: Thundercloud  
Power(optional): can hunt anywhere like a real leopard

Name: Krakenkit  
Gender: Male  
Rank: Kit  
Mother: Smokescreen  
Father: Wolfstorm  
Power(optional): can control the water(like Kelpiekit)

Name: Cheetahkit  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Kit  
Mother: Snowflake  
Father: Blizzardsnow  
Power(optional): can run as fast as a cheetah


End file.
